waywardrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Disciple of Kol
A Disciple of Kol is a cleric of the god Kol. Powers and Abilities A Disciple of Kol has access to the Branding, Fate's Plaything, Sacrifice, and Deus Periculo powers. Branding A Disciple of Kol can perform a branding, searing their holy symbol onto the soul of a sentient creature. Performing a branding is a minute long ritual that requires the consent of the target. Fate's Plaything A Disciple of Kol accepts with uncanny zeal the unknowable machinations of fate. Whenever a Disciple of Kol makes a check of any kind they modify it in the following ways: * If one of the dice rolled is even, and the other dice rolled is odd, the roll is unmodified. * If both dice rolled are even, the roll is treated as if both dice had come up as the highest number displayed on either dice. * If both dice rolled are odd, the roll is treated as if both dice had come up as the lowest number displayed on either dice. For example, a Disciple of Kol attempts an attack roll. They roll 2d10 and get the numbers of 8 and 2. Since both of the dice are even, the dice are treated as if they had come up 8 and 8, giving them a result on the roll of 16. If that same Disciple of Kol had gotten the the numbers 7 and 4 the result would be unchanged from what the dice show (11) since one of the die is even and one is odd. If the Disciple of Kol had rolled a 1 and a 9, then the dice are treated as if they had come up 1 and 1, giving the Disciple a result on the roll of 2! Fate's Plaything only applies to checks made against a DC (such as attack rolls, skill checks, and will saves). It does not apply to damage rolls, rolls for determining random effects (such as the effects of confusion), or rolls made on the behalf of allies. Sacrifice As a Disciple of Kol accumulates wounds, they become more dangerous. For every wound penalty a Disciple of Kol possesses the Save DC of all their spells increases by 1. If a Disciple of Kol receives their fifth wound penalty, they may, as an immediate reaction before they die, cast a spell that would normally take a standard action or lower to cast. This "death spell" receives a +10 to Save DC instead of a +5. Deus Periculo A Disciple of Kol gains access to the Deus Periculo spell. Deus Periculo Domain: Kol Action: Swift Range: Touch Duration: 1 round per Spell Level Effect: You suspend the ever changing tide of fate, setting it to a particular flow. You or one creature you touch find themselves fate-locked. Roll 1d10 plus an additional 1d10 per 2 Spell Levels above 1st level and select a single result from those dice, this result is called the fate number. For the duration of this spell the fate-locked target only rolls a single dice, and treats their fate number as the result of the second dice. Category:Cleric Category:Divine Category:Divine Spellcaster Category:Path To Power